The World Continues Spinning
by unnoticedshadow
Summary: Gabriella attends the funeral of someone very close to her.  Very slight Troyella,but not the main focus.  Don't own HSM, HSM2 or 'Who You'd Be Today' by Kenny Chesney.


**A/N: Hi! I'm back! Just a quick one shot. I usually hate stories about funerals, but I found a song that just fits perfectly. Listen to it. It will make you cry. Hints of Troyella.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HSM, HSM2, or 'Who You'd Be Today' by Kenny Chesney.**

* * *

Gabriella walked into the church with her dad, who had returned especially for this. The funeral of Gabriella's mom. It was inevitable that this day would arrive as soon as they found out about the cancer. It was in its later stages, and there was no cure. Gabriella's mom, María, had refused chemotherapy, wanting instead to die naturally.

As Gabriella took a seat with her father, she felt another hand slip into hers. Troy's. He was her best friend, and had been there for her through everything. He skipped school when Gabriella was at home looking after her mom and couldn't cope, and had practically moved in on the weeks leading up to María's death. It was tearing Gabriella apart, and Troy was the only person helping her to cope with the grief. Even her father, Matteus, couldn't help, because he had been living in San Francisco on business for the last three years, so he had lost the precious connection he had with his daughter.

The coffin made its way down the centre of the church. It was deep oak, with the inscription 'María Montez: Loved by all' on the lid. Immediately Gabriella felt a lump in her throat, but managed to keep the tears at bay. She had to go up as soon as the vicar had stopped speaking. Then she heard the dreaded words.

"So, to tell us about María, Gabriella, her daughter is going to come up and say a few words."

Gabriella made her way up to the front. Immediately she looked at Troy, searching for the reassurance she needed. She found it.

So, she looked at all the streak-stained faces and began to speak.

"Well, what can I say about Mom? She was simply the best. She was my mom, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Since we had to move around a lot, she was also my best friend. I never had to feel embarrassed about anything I needed to tell her, and she never kept anything from me either. When she found out about the cancer, instead of letting it get her down, she simply made a vow to live life to the full, because, after all, you never know which day will be your last."

She turned towards María's coffin.

"Mom, of all the years I've known you as a mother and a friend, you have brightened up my life and given me a reason to be happy every single day. You're the best mom ever. I love you and I will miss you. I will never forget you. You'll always live on in my heart. Rest in peace Mom."

With that, she ran off the platform and sat down in between Troy and her dad. She leaned in to Troy and rested her head on his chest. She didn't know how she would cope without a mom. Her dad was going back to San Francisco three weeks after the funeral, and Gabriella was moving in with Troy. María had sorted it with Troy's mom before she died, and Gabriella was extremely grateful for that.

The rest of the funeral passed in a blur for Gabriella, who could only hear the sniffles and sobs of those around her.

At the end, as the coffin was taken out, as the world kept spinning with one less person to carry, a song started to play.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
Wear the pain like a heavy coat  
I feel you everywhere I go  
I see your smile, I see your face  
I hear you laughing in the rain  
Still can't believe you're gone_

_It ain't fair you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
The death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the pain that I've been through  
Just knowing no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today. _

Would you see the world?  
Would you chase your dreams?  
Settle down with a family?  
I wonder, what would you name your babies?  
Some days the sky's so blue  
I feel like I can talk to you  
And I know it might sound crazy

It ain't fair you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
The death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the pain that I've been through  
Just knowing no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today.

Today, Today, Today  
Today, Today, Today

Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
The only thing that gives me hope  
Is I know I'll see you again someday

Someday, Someday.**

* * *

A/N: So there you go. Please revew.**


End file.
